


Crossroads

by munarei



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mafia! Sort of!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t get it. Why was a kid like him on witness protection in the first place? He’s almost interested enough to ask, but trying to keep them <i>alive</i> came to be more of a priority than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - There's a Starting Point to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> "Retirement may be an ending, a closing, but it is also a new beginning." - Catherine Pulsifer 
> 
> Notes at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Retirement may be an ending, a closing, but it is also a new beginning." - Catherine Pulsifer

Alvin doesn’t quite remember his childhood.

Honestly though, he doesn’t really want to.

There’s a part of him that wants to roll back time so that he could relive the good parts, but he knows that’s a stupid thought to have.

The past was the past. Or so he’d like to think.

The man stares up at his ceiling for a moment, looking at the familiar cracks that seem to dance if he’s staring too closely before he tears his gaze away. There’s a picture, sitting on his desk, one shoddily taken of he as a younger man. He has his arm around a fierce looking young woman with a red ruby gaze and an older looking gentleman who stands slightly to the side, a warm smile on his face.

He can’t help but to smile before taking the frame and gently placing it face down on his desk.

“That’s another part of my past that should remain there,” he mumbles to himself before stretching his limbs. There was paperwork to be done as a merchant, merchandise to be sold, the list just goes on.

He sighs, and then his phone rings. Picking it up, he swipes at the screen, typing in his password with a finger before staring at the caller ID flashing in his face.

Really?

_Really?_

All that talk about leaving the past behind and yet the past comes rearing its head again?

He’s tempted to throw down the rather expensive phone on his desk and call it a day but he’s not that childish.

“Hello?” he calls, though he knows perfectly well who it is.

_“It’s me,”_ that familiar feminine voice floats through the speaker as Alvin pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Well, if it isn’t the great Milla Maxwell herself,” he says, sarcasm dripping off every word he spoke. The woman behind the call just scoffs lightly. He knows that she knows that his sarcasm meant nothing behind it…though he was still curious as to what she wanted. “Don’t you know that it’s rude for a previous employer to call their employees after they retired? Usually they just send cards pretending to care.”

_“If that’s what you want, then next time I’ll send a card,”_ Milla replies with her usual blunt answer. She hadn’t changed a bit. _“But right now, I’m pulling you out of retirement.”_

Wait. Wait _what_? Pulling him out of retirement? Hell, was that even legal?

_“I’ll explain when you get the office, the location hasn’t changed.”_ She pauses, sounding very proud of herself. _“For now, you are a temporary agent of the Xillia Agency once more.”_

The phone hangs as she abruptly cuts the call, leaving Alvin staring dumbfounded at what just happened. He stares at his paperwork then at his apartment before groaning out loud, reaching out to grab his gun and coat, the gun hanging off his hip. His broadsword would have to stay stashed in the closet for now. What? It's not like he wanted to get stopped by law enforcement for carrying weapons like a huge blade on his back!

“So much for peaceful retirement,” he grumbles before he swings open the door then slams it shut. Almost automatically, he locks the door, though he’s not even sure how long he’ll be gone for. He turns away from his door, then, slowly, makes his way to the elevator to his right. His footsteps echo in the hall as he steps back into his past once more, wondering what Milla Maxwell had pulled him out of retirement for.

Knowing her though, it would be bigger than he’d ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to variable-blast on tumblr for getting me into Xillia in the first place. <3
> 
> Please Enjoy!


	2. International Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True friends stab you in the front. - Oscar Wilde

Currently, there are three states in the world, each vying for power over the other.

 

Auj Oule to the north, recently united under one King, carried with them the might of an incredibly strong military led by a charismatic and relatively young ruler named Gaius. Auj Oule still operated under a monarchy, whereas to the south lay Rashugal. It was a democratic state, currently headed by Governor Nachtigal and in comparison to the fragmented state of Auj Oule now starting to come together, Rashugal had that much more power as a unified state.

 

Finally to the east lay Elympios, a much more technologically advanced oligarchy state, which for a long period of time, had remained on their own, only recently reaching out to the other two nations. The three states constantly butted heads with each other, but each time, their strengths and weaknesses only canceled each other out.

 

There had been attempts at unification and mutual assurance, such as when the three nations worked together to establish an international tram that would travel in between countries. Airports were expensive for people who had businesses in different countries and the trams worked as a peace offering. However, the countries still found with each other through words and left in a state of tension, the world proceeded to unfold.

 

It’s in this state of tension between the three nations that Alvin finds himself riding his motorbike through the empty roads of Nia Khera, the dim lighting from the lanterns his only source of light besides the light from the moon.

 

Yeeeep. He was in Nia Khera alright, the village tucked away in Auj Oule that seemed to be frozen in time. Lanterns? Really? Even from his apartment in Xian Du, eons behind Fennmont, which was, besides Trigleph in Elympios, one of the most technologically advanced cities in the world, the differences were pretty obvious.

 

He inhales slowly, appreciating that fresh country air for two seconds before he shakes his head. Stopping his bike and kicking the stand so that the bike would remain upright, he walked towards the largest building towards the back of the village. Better just get this job over with so he could return to civilization eventually. Alvin lifts his fist and knocks on the door, a yawn escaping his lips from how late at night it was. Ugh, he should have just waited until the morning before coming to Nia Khera…

 

The door opens as a very enthusiastic, almost _too_ enthusiastic for Alvin’s tastes this late at night, young man jumps into view, a shiny dagger in each hand. “Halt!” he bellows as Alvin just stares at him, “You are in the presence of Lady Milla! State your business here you cur!”

 

And here was the welcoming committee. “Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit Ivar,” he says as he runs his fingers through his mop of hair, leaning against the door frame. “Now if you don’t mind…I’m just going to wait for your boss now,” at that he sidles past Ivar, making his way towards the middle of the room.

 

Ivan stares at him for a moment before pointing an almost accusatory finger at him, recognition blossoming all over his face. “YOU! You retired a year ago! What are you doing here?!”

 

 _Wow. And he now realizes this?._ Alvin thinks to himself, rolling his eyes discreetly before the door in front of him opens and out strides Milla Maxwell, leader of the Xillia agency and the only agency in the world to declare neutrality between the three states. She gathered many followers under her banner, thus the formation of Nia Khera but there were only a direct few who worked under Milla herself. 

 

Alvin holds up a hand in greeting and mild annoyance, his smile on his lips but not quite reaching his eyes. “Yo. Been a year since I’ve seen you.”

 

Milla smiles, her hands on her hips. “Good, you’re here,” she says with a nod of her head. Alvin watches that one strand of hair bob up and down before cocking his head to the side, as if asking Milla through that motion what exactly she wanted after a year.

 

She notices this and nods her head again. “I’ll tell you in my office.” Milla turns on her heel and strides back behind her and opens the door, revealing a larger room, a computer sitting hooked up delicately to a mass of wires sitting on the desk in the middle of the room and her phone sitting on that same desk. There are papers scattered here and there and a map of the world stretched behind her desk. Sitting near the entrance of the room is a two feet long blade, one that Alvin remembers giving Milla pointers about when she nearly decapitated him on accident.

 

…Fun times.

 

He sits on the couch near the entrance and throws his arms back, crossing his legs. “So? What’s this big giant assignment that you wanted to tell me about?” he asks as Milla remains standing, looking at her map.

 

“Have you heard anything of a weapon that Rashugal is developing? Something on a bigger scale then say the average gun?” she asks, still looking at her map with her hand on her chin. It kind of reminds him of another of their…’companions’. He’s pretty sure he could still call the old geezer a companion of theirs.

 

But this new weapon…Rashugal? Sure the state was more of a dictatorship then an actual democracy and generally the media wouldn’t hear about secret projects but a weapon of that scale would have caused a few rumors. Oddly enough, even with his contacts and strings, he had heard nothing. “Not that I know of,” Alvin replies with an eyebrow raised. Milla turns to look at him with a serious look in her gaze.

 

“Exactly. It is for that very reason that I cannot act and destroy that weapon before it does any harm. The only reason why I have even heard of such a weapon is because of the Great Four,” she says as she sits herself across from Alvin.

 

Right. As a neutral party enforced by _the_ Maxwell himself, as in the big cheese that no one could even think of touching without the power of what some might call _God_ coming down and wrecking shit, Milla had the authority to intervene before war broke out. To help her, Maxwell granted her four associates more commonly known as the Great Four, who traveled the world and reported back to her on a daily basis.

 

Alvin remembers one of them, Efreet, one who almost tried and _succeeded_ in slashing his face off with his claws (well, knives, but Alvin considered them claws by how naturally the other used them) when he first met Milla and made a comment about Milla’s… _assets_. How could he even resist? They were right there, practically asking him to make a comment on them! He was a young guy back then anyway, he learned his lesson since.

 

“…vin? Alvin?” Milla’s waving a hand in his face as he snaps back into attention, an easy smile making his way onto his face once more automatically. Crap, he must have missed whatever Milla said. “You looked like you were thinking about something else for a minute,” she explains as he laughs shortly.

 

“Guess the journey here took more out of me then I thought,” he replies with a wave of his hand. She folds her arms, looking not amused but continues on.

 

“A few days ago, Slyph told me of a boy who saw this new weapon.”

 

Alvin looks up, surprised at that as his mind starts to put together the pieces. “Wouldn’t the governor killed this kid by now if it’s such a big secret? How did you just hear about it?” he asks as Milla nods her head, her arms still folded.

 

“The boy managed to escape and is on the run from what Slyph told me. He saw the boy fleeing in Fennmont and managed to corner him down to hear his story,” Milla frowns, staring intently at nothing in particular. “However, they were separated when the Governor’s men came out to find the boy and Slyph only knows that the boy is still in Fennmont for the time being.”

 

Alvin frowns at that, looking directly at Milla. “You want me to go in and get the kid for you?”

 

Milla nods. “More than that,” she adds on after a moment of thought, “I’m officially going to list him under witness protection of the Xillia agency. Therefore, Alvin, you will be the one to protect him.”

 

“ _What_?” He was dragged out of retirement to protect a kid. Really? “…Why can’t Rowen or you, or hell, Ivar do that kind of job?”

 

Milla huffs quietly, that one singular green strand bouncing up and down at the motion. “Because I have to head to Rashugal for other business, Rowen is currently with Cline and Driselle, and Ivar’s mission is here, to protect Nia Khera. You were not doing anything so I decided to contact you.”

 

Alvin splutters. Doing nothing his ass! “I’m running a perfectly respectable business thank you very much!” he shoots back before settling back in the couch, scowling. Fingers running through his hair, Alvin thinks to himself.

 

It’s not like he couldn’t refuse. He practically owed the girl in front of him for plenty of things, including his mother. Saying no to Milla anyway was like trying to break a mansion down with a plastic fork. It couldn’t be done, which was why he was here in the first place.

 

He meets Milla’s eyes then sighs, nodding his head. “Fine. Just give me a location you think where the kid is. I’m not running all over Fennmont just to trip over him.”

 

Milla’s serious face doesn’t waver but he sees a smile on her lips. “Good. I’ll give you a general location in the city so you can be on your way.” She turns, just fast enough to miss Alvin pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering what the hell he got himself into.

 

As he’s leaving though, Alvin pauses at the doorway, a cheeky grin on his lips. “Just to be sure,” he calls as Milla turns from fastening her blade to her belt, “As an ex-employee, this little expedition is going to cost more money than the usual amount you pay me.”

 

“Provided you can bring the boy out of Fennmont in one piece, I’ll _consider_ that exorbitant fee of yours,” Milla retorts but Alvin can see that small hint of a smile on the other’s face. “Just so you know, it is good to see you again, Alvin.”

 

Alvin pauses, one foot out the door and snorts softly. “Yeah. Same to you, Milla.”

 

It’s a few days after he leaves Nia Khera, the sun in the air by the time he rides up to Fennmont’s main gates, the city bustling as usual…if not for more security than usual. Alvin frowns at the sight as he takes his gun from his hip and checks that it’s loaded. “And safety…off,” he mummers to himself, stashing his gun away. He steps off the tram that goes back and forth between Seahavens and instead, he makes the trek through the wilderness to make it to the side gate of the city and slip in with relative ease.

 

“Now…time to find this kid.” He looks around briefly then runs a hand down his face. “Easier said than done…yeesh. Milla likes picking the hard missions.”

 

Cramming a hat over his head and changing his coat as to keep himself from getting recognized later, Alvin enters the city, keeping to himself for the most part. He ducks into an alleyway, jogging quickly through while keeping an eye out for – WHOA SHIT!

 

The next thing he knows is that he’s on the ground and tasting dirt as he winces, sitting up. Thankfully his gun didn’t go off but what the _hell_? What did he trip over that he didn’t even see?

 

He wildly looks around only to see a hunched over figure curled up tightly in a ball, as though they were hiding. “Hey…hey kid, you alright?” he reaches out to touch the kid’s shoulder before a set of golden eyes fixes themselves on him. He’s stunned. He had never seen eyes like that before and for three seconds, he doesn’t say a word.

 

It gives the kid enough of a chance to start to talk. “Y-You’re not with…the military or the police are you?” he whispers softly as Alvin snaps back into reality. He reaches into his pocket and draws out his phone and swipes on the screen for a few minutes before blankly staring at the picture Milla gave him and the boy in front of him.

 

Oh. Oh of _course_ his luck would dictate that he crash into his target by tripping over him. He practically jinxed himself when he accepted that mission from Milla. The kid’s breathing is a little unsteady as though…

 

“Y’think I’d waste these good looks on the military or the damned police with their uniform and helmets?” he teases, gesturing to himself. The boy laughs softly before wincing, holding his side. Alvin notices this and puts the pieces together. “You’re hurt aren’t you?” He reaches out and carefully uncurls the boy to see…

 

Swears leave his lips as he sees blood caking the boy’s side. An injured target would slow him down while he made their escape. It’s not like he really has a choice though. “When did this happen?” he asks as the boy holds his side.

 

“Few…hours ago,” he admits with a small frown. “A police officer shot at me and it grazed my side. But I managed to avoid them.” He looks proud for a second, though Alvin thinks to himself that this isn’t really the time to be _proud_ of the factthat he has to avoid the law in the first place. The boy shakes his head, getting a grip on his circumstances before looking up at Alvin with wide eyes. “Who…are you?”

 

Right, introductions. “The name’s Alvin kid. I’m gonna be the one who’s going to save you so just hold on, alright?” He reaches down and carefully scoops the boy up into his arms and moves him onto his back, instructing the boy to hold on tightly.

 

He doesn’t get it. Why was a kid like him on witness protection in the first place? He’s almost interested enough to ask, but trying to keep them _alive_ came to be more of a priority than anything else.

 

He runs as fast as he goddamn can in the situation, the police not quite understanding what’s going. It takes them a few seconds before they recognize who’s clinging to his back. “It’s Jude Mathis! That’s the boy the governor wants!” one police officer shouts as he steps in front of Alvin, his handgun raised. A shot rings out but not from the police officer who gurgles and falls to the ground. There’s a hole in his chest and Alvin’s the cause, holding his pistol up, the barrel smoking slightly.

 

Chaos erupts, just as Alvin intended, using the crowd fleeing the scene to blend in with them. He can hear the kid’s breath quickening, clutching onto his neck and he’s pretty sure any more tightly and he wouldn’t be able to fucking _breathe_.

 

Alvin ducks out of the city to the ports, where a tram was about to leave the city. He covers the kid, no, _Jude_ , with his brown coat to keep him warm and to hide the blood as he peeks outside the window. Alvin breathes a soft sigh of relief, seeing the police running all over the place though not thinking of the tram for whatever reason. Right! Now was not the time to question his luck. He needed a plan. He’d have to get to Sharilton first then, to get in contact with a former member of the Xillia agency and figure out his plan of action.

 

Still…he does have a question. “How’d you manage to survive this long with that kind of injury?” he asks softly as to not draw attention as he casually slings an arm around the boy’s shoulder to keep him awake. Next to him Jude stiffens at the sudden touch but Alvin can tell that he’s too tired to protest and instead sinks into the other’s hold.

 

“M’ a medical student,” he mumbles into the other’s scarf, “I’ve treated injuries like this before…”

 

Probably not to himself though, Alvin thinks wryly as he pats the kid’s head. “You’ll be alright,” he finds himself saying as Jude stiffens again and laughs hoarsely.

 

Alvin pauses, wondering if Jude was about to cry but the laugh fades away and instead Jude looks up, a small glimmer of that laughter and… _hope_ in his gaze. He locks gazes with Alvin who can’t look away for some goddamn reason and smiles. “Thank you for saving me,” he says with a nod of his head, finally looking in another direction, favoring the side that had been shot.

 

Alvin finds himself letting go of a breath he had no idea he had been holding.

 

Well. Shit. This would be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to get rid of that notes page on the bottom of my screen, so please ignore it! OTL

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here's the thing. I hope this ends up not being like my other fanfics in which I abandon ship halfway through... Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy! Hopefully, I'll have the first chapter, as this is a prologue, out soon. Leave your comments! I'd love to answer questions. 
> 
> Dedicated to variable-blast on tumblr for getting me into Xillia in the first place. <3


End file.
